


Color

by mosvalsky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Unrequited Love, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write way too much for these two :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> I write way too much for these two :P

As he lay down, he thought only of color.  
The brilliant greens that brought such liveliness to his life, overwhelming overtones in his landscape. They were beautiful, truly.  
But they were nothing  
Compared to the reds that he sought, the subdued gold that made him ache until his sides were torn apart in agony.  
Who would have thought that Greenleaf cared little, if at all, for the excessive color of his namesake. He felt cold in its embrace, wrapped in darkness.  
Perhaps it was because the trees were overlaid with the sickness that seeped through the lands, twisted and gnarled with pain and anger.  
Oh, to escape them-  
To find that door through to the yellow hills, under the reddest of sunsets, the crimson sky casting a shadow of warmth on him that no fire could ever match.  
To look for an instant onto that gold-  
That gold-  
He had heard the songs of the mallorn trees,  
To exist so unimaginably under Lorien, stark roots twisted into perfection, gnarled into beauty beyond what nature could possibly provide.  
Glass existence, under the stars, the midnight sky a striking blue, the elenath casting enough light to allow the trees to shine their colors through the dark.  
To imagine was hardly enough and more than enough to become overwhelming.  
And yet-  
The cruelest fate he had, to see nhothing as he heard the songs.  
There was only one gold they described, and that was not in the mallorn.  
Nor was it in the sunset after a day of a saturated blue sky.  
It was only there,  
In him.  
In his eyes, in his skin, in his hair, in his damned personality.  
The golden locks of one so close to him, so dear to him.  
He saw only Thranduil and he hated it.  
All the undertones in his face were alight, and the colors were drowning him.  
To see only darkness-  
That would be something.  
Something pure,  
Something of wonder.  
But he would see in color forever.  
He would always see him.  
Only him.

**Author's Note:**

> Elenath-host of stars


End file.
